Placer
by Loves
Summary: Dos colores se juntan uno negro como la noche y otro rubio sucio, son de innegable belleza, se complementan. TWC


Muchas veces me he preguntado porque me encanta Cecania, ¿alguna vez han tenido a alguien que es su droga?, ¿sin la que no pueden o no quieren vivir? Ella ha sido mi escape, mi bendición y mi maldición. Pero siempre ha sido mía. No se si entiendan lo que trato de decir, pero este "alterego" por llamarlo de algún modo nació en un momento soledad y libertad. Creo que por eso, después de todo, la amo como el primer día que vino a fregarme la cabeza con sus ideas.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Esta historia es un RPS, es decir, son personas reales y en ningún momento he pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. No gano dinero o pretendo hacerlo al escribir la historia. La historia posee material __**Twincest**__, si no te gusta: ¡Date media vuelta y lárgate a otra parte a leer algo que no te incomode!_

**Placer **por** Cecania**

(Loves)

Rayos caen, iluminando un cuarto de hotel a oscuras. Uno, dos, tres seguidos mostrando dos cuerpos que tiene su propio ritmo, pecho contra pecho, caderas rozándose y dos pares de manos entrelazadas tratando de fundirse la una en la otra.

Las sabanas de seda están llenas de arrugas formando mil y un montañas con sus declives y llanuras, a ellos no les importa. Dos colores se juntan uno negro como la noche y otro rubio sucio, son de innegable belleza, se complementan. El pelinegro aumenta la cadencia de de sus caderas arriba y abajo, mas rápido, arriba y abajo. Sus labios se separan dejando escapar un siseo de placer. Las manos se han separado, las de su compañero viajan con rapidez a sus caderas tratando de tomar un control que tiene perdido y no podrá recuperar.

Abre sus ojos, llenos de amor y dos tonos mas oscuros nublados por pasión. La persona debajo de él echa su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando una línea de mandíbula formada, fuerte y hermosa; no lo puede evitar y baja lentamente hacia su objetivo pasando su lengua aterciopelada por toda la extensión recibiendo como regalo un pequeño grito de placer.

—Billa —sisea su amante.

—Te amo- te amo- te amo —repite la frase una y otra vez, saboreando cada palabra que sale de sus labios. El estar completo, no dividido: una sensación que experimenta a diario de la mano de él. De su reflejo, de su gemelo.

La cúspide del placer llega a pasos agigantados, sienten como sus cuerpos se tensan al ser atravesados por el placer, sus músculos se contraen unos detrás de otros espasmódicamente. Bill no puede evitar llevar su frente al pecho de su hermano, sintiendo el corazón de este acelerar hasta alcanzar para él los latidos del colibrí. Tom crispa sus manos alrededor de las finas caderas de su hermano y grita mientras se derrama dentro de él marcándolo como su vida de una manera tan intima que nadie mas lo podrá hacer.

La sensación es infinita y dura muy poco tiempo para saciarlos. Han conocido el universo y ahora regresan a la tierra, al hotel, al cuarto, a las sabanas de seda, a sus cuerpos.

Acercan sus rostros y devoran los labios que tienen frente a ellos lentamente, rápidamente. Dientes, lenguas y piercings se ven envueltos en una batalla por el poder, Tom apoya a su hermano en el colchón mientras sale de él, muerde delicadamente el labio inferior del otro, desliza sus labios por la pequeña extensión de piel que hay para llegar al mentón, muerde de nuevo antes de deslizar sus labios hasta una clavícula y depositar un beso.

—Bill, no te lastime. ¿Cierto?.

—No amor. Fue más de lo que imagine… mi mente no alcanzó a mostrarme la magnitud de esta noche.

—Nuestra primera vez… —Tom cae sobre Bill, reposando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del último.

Los minutos pasan lentamente, mientras se acompasan sus respiraciones y entran al mundo de los sueños. Inconscientemente se envuelven el uno en el otro, en la mesa de noche reposan una rosa blanca y otra negra a su lado de un hermoso anillo, prendas caídas completan la imagen de la habitación. Un llavero se aprecia en uno de los bolsillos de un pantalón de líneas finas, la placa es dorada y en ella se puede leer claramente 483.

**~8~**

Uno de los fics que escribí como Cecania, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos

_**-Cecania**_

_(-Loves)_


End file.
